This invention is directed to tube packaging and a method of making that tube packaging so as to minimize the absorption of components of the product in the tube by the tube components. A tube package consists of the tube body, the tube shoulder/nozzle and a closure. The absorption of product components by the tube body can be minimized by the use of a tube laminate structure that includes a barrier such as a metal foil or a plastic film such as ethylene vinyl alcohol, polythylene terephthalate, polyethylene naphthalate, or acrylonitrile methyl-acrylate copolymers. The shoulder/nozzle consists of a large amount of a polymer or copolymer that has a plurality of alkene groups. Therefore, a barrier is required between the shoulder/nozzle and the product in the tube.
The barrier requirement has been recognized in the prior art for more than 30 years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,968 discloses the friction fit of a barrier insert into the shoulder nozzle of a tube. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,293 and 4,185,757 disclose the forming of a shoulder/nozzle on and around a barrier insert. In this way the shoulder/nozzle and the barrier insert are essentially a single piece. It is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,757 that at the time that the shoulder/nozzle is being formed on and around the barrier nozzle that the shoulder/nozzle can be attached to the tube body. This has many structural and manufacturing advantages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,346 discloses performing an insert with the insert having a polyethylene layer and a polyethylene terephthalate layer or ethylene vinyl alcohol layer. The polyethylene layer will be adjacent to the shoulder/nozzle material and will bond to the shoulder/nozzle material and the polyethylene terephthalate layer or ethylene vinyl alcohol layer will be in contact with the product to function as a barrier between the product and the shoulder/nozzle. U.S Patent Application 2005/0029216 is directed to a preformed insert that has a particular geometry. However, that geometry appears to be disclosed in the aforementioned patents.